Another Day
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Max left the Flock in the middle of the night only leaving Fang to wonder why. But did she really leave or was she taken? R&R. Fax


**Not my best. At least, I don't think so. You tell me.**

**Y'know how everyone is stealing the flock? Well, I decided instead of stealing Iggy, I'd name my stuffed Iguana after him. Iggy the Iguana. I can see Iggy being an iguana. If he weren't part bird… **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the flock or the song Another Day by Paramore. I do, however, own Iggy the Iguana. Isn't that right Iggy?**

**Iggy- Right. I guess.**

**Me- Okayyyy well here's the song-fic**

**BTW- I would hate for this to really happen, but I needed to bend the story to fit the song.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Max left. We have no idea why. She just left in the middle of the night. Only leaving a note.

We, the flock, were chilling… or well just lounging around being all depressed at Dr. M's hoping Max would show up.

Everyone is sad. Angel and Gazzy feel like they lost their mom. Nudge, a best friend. Iggy, an older sister.

I feel like I've lost the love of my life. Sure we weren't dating, but I love her. Just wish I would've had the courage to tell her I loved her.

So, now, here I am. Listening to Ella's IPod she let me borrow.

_And if you're listening, I miss you._

I posted all over my blog in an effort to find her.

Nothing. She doesn't seem to be listening. Or paying attention. Guess we're not important.

_And if you hear me now, I need you._

The whole flock needs her. She's our leader. We're just not The Flock without her.

_Where did you go, 'cause you're not gone._

I just have this feeling she's close by. Somewhere near.

_Everyone knows there's something's wrong._

Everyone notices how melancholy we are. EVERYONE. One of Dr. M's friends came over, and when she saw us she said, "Is something wrong? You look depressed."

Is it really that obvious?

I'm sure it is. Nudge hasn't eaten in three days. Three days! This is Nudge we're talking about!

_The wires are cut, and I'm alone_

I just feel so alone without her here. Next to me. Sure, I have The Flock, but I need her.

_I know we're getting closer._  
_I know you're coming back for me this time._  
_This time._

Oh. Who am I kidding? If she even comes back at all, it won't be for me, it'll be for us. The Flock.

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_

I've began to wonder. Did she even want us around? Sure she wanted us around. Did she need us around? No, not really. She would've been fine on her own. She's the invincible Maximum Ride.

_I know that you left before goodbye._

Before she left, she does seemed so… distant. She told us it was the voice, but was it really? And, she didn't say goodbye. She just left. No warning.

_It's okay, there's always another day._

If she would return, sure, I'd ask questions, but I wouldn't be mad. Her being there is all that matters.

_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me_

If she were to see me again, what would she do? Avoid me? Run into my arms? I wouldn't care. Just to see her again would be fine.

_I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
But it's okay, there's always another day.  
Your voice comes in and now it's fading._

The other day I could've swore I heard Max's voice in my head. Asking for help. Then, it was gone. I figured it was a figure of my imagination.

_I can't believe this is so frustrating._

Her not being here just makes me more on edge.

_'Cause you never seem to understand_

She doesn't realize that we need her as much as the air we breathe. She may not need us, but we diffidently need her.

_And you let me slip straight through your hands  
How does it feel to be alone?_

She just let us go. Just like that. And frankly I was pissed. My question for her is- How does it feel to be all alone? Without us? Her Flock. Her family.

_I know we're getting closer_.

Every day we go searching. And lately, I feel like she never left. She's still here. Close to us.

_I know you're coming back for me this time.  
This time._

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_

Probably not. She probably keeps us around for company.  
_  
I know that you left before goodbye._  
_And it's okay, there's always another day._

I'll forgive her. As long as she returns.  
_  
And anytime you want me, anytime you see me_  
_I don't think you meant to say goodbye._  
_But it's okay, there's always another day._

_If you ever find what you were looking for._  
_I will be waiting there._  
_I will be there._

I'll be there waiting. For you. Always._  
_

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_  
_I know that you left before goodbye._  
_And it's okay, there's always another day._  
_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me_  
_I don't think you meant to say goodbye._  
_But it's okay, there's always another day._

I sighed. Then, a thought came to me. I looked at the note again and compared it to all the lists she made.

It wasn't the same.

My theory was right.

It wasn't her writing.

She was kidnapped—err bird napped… I don't know. All I know is where ever she was, I was going to find her. No matter what the costs.

I just can't believe I thought she left us. She wouldn't do that, but The School would make it seem that way.

* * *

**Okay so that was a ONE- shot only. No continuations. I just wanted to show what would be going through Fang's mind if Max would just walk out. Of course, she didn't. I would never make Max do that.**

**ITI(Iggy the Iguana)- Suuuure you wouldn't.**

**Me- Okay to make a good story I might…..**

**Okay song suggestion... uhmmm. Hmm. I guess Happy by NeverShoutNever 'cuz I'm in a good mood**

**SO R&R pleaaaase**


End file.
